Take The Chance
by Chibi Neko-Chan2
Summary: She had two secrets. Go figure he would figure them out in just one day. He has a secret to, but she has to be willing to take the chance. Blackwater. Leah/Jacob. Please Review.


Okay so instead of doing my paper or updating my fic, I wrote another Blackwater oneshot. It's funny how I got inspired actually to write it: I was watching a Jacob/Renesmee video (No I don't like them, I watched it because of the song… which is featured in this fic) and I randomly got this idea in my head. It was suppose to be a cute, funny one-shot because of course, I had to add a little drama romance in the end =]. So I hope you guys enjoy this oneshot (I don't think it's as good as my other one-shot but please still give it a chance!).

Changes for the fic:

Edward and Bella are married and Bella's a vampire… only she didn't get knocked up (Which, for me, ruined everything in Breaking Dawn. Nessie is irritating.)

I heard someone say that Leah was 21 in Breaking Dawn? I really thought Jacob and her were about the same age… so in this fic, they are. They are both 19.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the character in the Twilight Saga… although I wish I owned Jacob Black (SO FREAKING SEXY!!) or the song "Honey, Honey" by Abba.

Take The Chance

By: Chibi Neko-Chan2

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

_**Emphasis**_

Lyrics

It was Saturday and Leah Clearwater had the house to herself. Seth went out earlier that morning with Quil and Embry to play laser tag in downtown La Push. Her mother, Sue Clearwater, was out with her boyfriend Charlie Swann- who, Leah believed, wasn't actually that bad of a guy. Leah liked Charlie's quiet behavior and the way he easily intimidated people. He reminded her of her in a way. Well, except for the quiet part. Leah didn't hold her tongue, she spoke out.

Leah bit down on her lip in thought as she ambled down the stairs and into the kitchen. She did speak her mind for the most part. She wasn't afraid to be brutally honest with someone and she didn't let an argument die until she got her point clearly across. Leah, however, wasn't open when it came to her feelings. She learned from the past that wearing your heart on your sleeve and putting yourself out there only left you damaged and alone.

Leah grabbed the wooden rolling pin from the drawer and slammed it on the counter, letting her frustration and pain out.

_Damnit Sam…._

Luckily, the counter wasn't affected.

The tan, raven-haired beauty continued getting cooking appliances out as she let her mind wonder. Although Sam had Emily now and Leah learned how to grow immune to that, it was an agonizing process when it came to getting rid of the feelings for your first love. In order to help heal the hurt, Leah indulged into two secret activities. These secret activities were 1) crying or 2)singing along and listening to corny, happy music.

Big shocker, right?

_**Hence **_the word secret.

Crying wasn't that big of a deal. The girl shape shifter knew everyone cried every once in a while and that it wasn't some freak thing. Leah just hated showing her sensitivity and looking like a wimp. Singing along to corny, happy music, on the other hand, was just downright embarrassing. She was Leah Clearwater after all. Leah Clearwater was a strong-willed girl, a tough cookie. Leah Clearwater blasted screamo in her car on the way to school and played football with the pack. Leah Clearwater did _**NOT**_ listen to corny, happy music.

Oh, but she did.

She didn't know why the upbeat music moved her the way it did, but she knew that she would rather die a thousand deaths than let someone find out this 'side' to herself. Leah was so determined to keep this secret to herself, in fact, that she didn't dare play the happy music when anyone else was home. So being able to play the cheerful music was a big plus when she was home alone.

After Leah was done getting the ingredients out and preheating the oven, she turned towards the kitchen's stereo/CD player to play her 'secret' music. Her hand was on the dial when the phone rang.

Letting out an aggravated sigh, Leah walked over to the phone and checked the collar ID. Leah picked up the phone.

"Hello?" Leah asked, although she knew it was her mother.

"Hey honey! Sleep well?"

"Yeah, I just got up about fifteen minutes ago," Leah responded, twisting her fingers around the swirly cord that hung from the phone.

Sue laughed, "That's my daughter, sleeping in until 11. You have the life, you know that?"

"Yeah right, mom. Anyway, what's up?"

"Well Charlie and I stopped by Billy Black's house earlier. He told me that Jacob wanted to meet with you and Seth later tonight for a meeting," Sue informed. Leah didn't say anything right away and she heard a giggle and a "Charlie stop poking me!"

Leah rolled her eyes.

"Alright mom, I'll let Seth know when he gets home."

"Thanks honey, I love you."

"I love you too mom. Goodbye," Leah said before hanging up the phone. A meeting with Jacob later, huh? Leah felt her heart flutter for a second and she closed her eyes in aggravation.

She knew that feeling and it was the last thing she wanted.

_Jacob Black…_

Her heart fluttered again.

"Uh!!!" Leah screamed, picking up the phone again and banging it three times against the phone's base.

_Not again…_

Just like her fondness for happy music, Leah wasn't sure how her feelings for the numbskull started. It was unexpected and hit her out of nowhere. There was just something about Jacob Black that caught her attention.

Okay, she lied. There were numerous things about Jacob Black that caught her attention.

It was the fact that he was tall, dark, and handsome. It was the way he was able to see through her mask and accept her for the way she was. Jacob stood up for her (it was only okay when he picked fun at her) and was there when everybody else shot her down. It was the fact that he had been in the exact same love situation with her and the way they were able to relate without really speaking words. It was the way he irritated the hell out of her with his smart comments and "sure, sure"s, but she still found him so damn attractive.

It was the fact that he was Jacob Black, period.

Jacob was, now more than ever, constantly around and each time Leah saw him, her heart nearly had a seizure with all the damn fluttering it did. He made her stomach flop like a damn fish out of water, but she attempted at playing her cool. She played her cards well when it came to Jacob. Like keeping her happy music a secret, she was determined for Jacob not to find out the way he made her feel like a lovesick fool.

After mixing all the needed ingredients in a bowl for 5 minutes, Leah took out the fragile dough and spread it out in front of her. She then dumped about two and a half cups of flour on it. After doing so, the brunette leaned over the counter and flicked the CD player on. Her Momma Mia CD was already in the player and Leah turned it to her favorite track. A small smile tugged at her lips as she grabbed the rolling pin, which was her new microphone.

Memories and pictures of Jacob Black danced into her mind as the lyrics flew from her mouth.

She didn't care. It was her time and she was going to have fun.

_**Honey honey, how he thrills me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
I'd heard about him before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine  
Oh, he makes me dizzy**_

The raven-haired, young adult started to move her hips to the rhythm of the song as she started rolling the dough. Leah had always been a natural dancer and caught the beat of the song perfectly.

_**Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey  
The way that you kiss goodnight  
(The way that you kiss me goodnight)  
The way that you hold me tight  
(The way that you're holding me tight)  
I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thinggg!**_

_I wish Jacob would kiss me goodnight and hold me tight…_

_Wow. Ew- that was corny. This music is starting to damage my brain._

Leah shuddered and got into the mood again. Leah ended up getting so absorbed into the catchy melody that she didn't hear the parking of a bike outside or the opening of the front door.

That really meant something too, because 'shape shifters' usually had superb, sharp senses.

_What the hell? I thought Leah was home alone. _Jacob Black thought as he made his way down the hallway and towards the area where the music was coming from. _Unless… Nah. She wouldn't._

Jacob stepped into the doorway of the kitchen, parting his mouth to call out Leah's name. His stride broke and his lips clamped close, however, at the sight before him.

Leah Clearwater was dancing and singing along to a musical.

Hell must have frozen over.

Jacob shook his head, his great head of black hair moving slightly from side to side, as he looked at the young woman in disbelief. Her back was to him and she was dressed in a pair of gray sweats, white socks, and a dark blue tank top. Her long, raven hair was up in a ponytail and flour covered her up to elbows. She still looked beautiful.

A playful smirk crossed Jacob's face as Leah continued to sing and dance along.

_**Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey **_

Jacob tried not to laugh as she placed the rolling pin down and hugged herself.

_**Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey **_

The girl shape shifter picked up the rolling pin again and made a semi-circle with it in front of her.

_**You look like a movie star  
(You look like a movie star)  
But I know just who you are  
(I know just who you are) **_

Leah brought the pin to her lips and sang the last lyric of her verse. She then swung her head and moved her hips seductively. The grin of Jacob's face only continued to grow as he casually leaned against the wall.

_**And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast!!**_

Tugging at the elastic in her hair, Leah turned quickly on her heel and faced the other direction. Her loose hair flew around her for an instant before landing messily around her face. Her eyes were closed as she continued to sing into the microphone.

_**Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey  
Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey**_

Leah then slowly opened her eyes to sing the last verse. When her eyes focused on the handsome man in front of her, however, that last verse never came out of her mouth.

As soon as Leah saw Jacob Black in her kitchen, the rolling pin she'd been holding immediately fell from her hands and onto her foot. As the flour-covered pin hit the floor, it made a splatter of flour with it.

_**I heard about you before  
I wanted to know some more  
And now I know what they mean, you're a love machine**_

"OW! JACOB! Damnit!" Leah cursed, but quickly hobbled over to the radio to turn the music off. This wasn't happening! Leah whirled around with a look of three combinations: pain, horror, and embarrassment.

"Jacob Black!" Leah took a step forward, right onto the slippery flour on the floor, "What in the he-LLLLLLLL!"

Jacob let out a chuckle as he shook his head.

"Jeez Leah, you're about as graceful as Bella," He commented sarcastically as he held out a hand to help her up. Leah's eyes narrowed as her heart did another flip but nonetheless, placed her hand in his.

"Don't compare me to her," Leah growled, standing up. Almost every part of her body was covered in flour and she smirked, "If anything, I look like that freak right now. All pale… and crap."

"And crap? Really Leah?" Jacob grinned as he rubbed his arm against hers to get some flour on it, "But who does this remind you of?"

Jacob bent down to pick up the rolling pin from the ground and then swayed his hips, a playful grin on his face.

"Honey Honey! Oh touch me baby!" He sang.

Go figure Jacob Black, of all people, would be the one to find out her secret.

Leah's face colored in anger as she snatched the rolling pin from Jacob and placed it in the sink. She turned her back towards him, washing her hands in the sink before continuing to her cooking.

"I didn't do that."

"Just keep lying to yourself," there was a hint of playfulness in Jacob's tone. Leah could feel his eyes on her back but didn't bother to turn around while she conversed with him.

"Why are you here?" Leah asked, trying to sound as aggravated as possible. It was hard staying mad at the guy.

_Not that I want you to go…_

"Just making sure you got the message about the meeting tonight."

"I did. Goodbye," Leah dismissed, breaking the dough and forming semi-large cookie dough balls with it.

"What are you baking?" Jacob asked in a friendly tone although he already had a clue. He took a step forward and Leah's back nearly brushed his toned body. He tilted his head curiously to the side to have a better look at the dough.

"Cookies. Now leave."

"You knoooow," Leah's body reacted in way she didn't want it too when his large, tan hand gripped her shoulder and when his hot breath tickled her ear, "You have a lot of nerve talking to your alpha like that," Jacob whispered before tilting his head back up.

Placing a poorly constructed cookie ball down, Leah grabbed Jacob's hand and tossed it to the side. She turned face forward and was surprised how his face was only inches away from her.

"And you, _**Jacob**_, have a lot of nerve coming into my house without ringing the doorbell or knocking!" Leah argued, pointing her thin finger into his muscular chest. Jacob just shrugged.

"That's true. How about I make up for that by helping you make these?" Jacob asked, nodding his head over to the cookie balls before smiling warmly.

Leah sighed, giving up, "Fine. Wash your hands first."

Jacob complied and Leah went back to constructing cookie dough balls. Jacob then started making cookie dough balls too and the kitchen fell silent. The silence lasted for about two minutes before Jacob decided to start some friendly conversation again.

"Nice song, by the way."

Leah turned her heads towards the tall, young man, "Don't bring that up if you want to stay Jacob," she warned.

"Why? Leah, it's just a song."

"I don't want people to know that I listen to that type of music," Leah paused, starting to place the formed cookie balls on the aluminum pan in front of her. She then whispered, "I just don't want them to know that part of me, okay?"

More silence fell around the duo. Leah's heart was nearly leaping out of her throat as she placed the cookies in the oven. Jacob set the baking time, unable to ignore the poundings of Leah's heart. Leah was too consumed in her thoughts and into cleaning up to try to ignore how Jacob's heart was pounding just as hard as her own.

Acting on impulse, Jacob caressed Leah's chin and tilted it so that she was looking straight at him. Her brown eyes were wide and he saw the insecurity and intensity locked inside them. Leah didn't say anything as he continued to stare into her eyes.

"What else are you hiding, Leah?" Jacob asked tenderly.

Leah tried to move her chin out of his hands, but Jacob had too much of a hold. She looked away from his warm stare, "Nothing…!"

"Sure, Sure," Jacob traced a thumb down Leah's jaw before letting it go, "We all know you're not always going to be the tough girl who blasts screamo while driving her car. You don't have to act or put up a 'front' all the time."

"I'm not acting! I am being myself, and for your information, I do like screamo," Leah argued.

"I'm not saying you don't. Leah, that's part of you, but you only let people see that part. I'm just saying you shouldn't be afraid to show the rest of you."

Leah laughed bitterly and Jacob frowned.

"The weak, sensitive person who listens to happy music to make herself feel better? No thanks."

"You're not weak," Jacob disagreed, his frown deepening at the disbelief on her face, "and I like this part of you. It would be nice to see it more."

Her heart fluttered again.

_Damnit._

Leah turned around and tried concentrating on cleaning the dirty appliances surrounding her. It was hard to concentrate, however, when you had the man of your dreams right behind you, who was showing affection you only fantasized about. She shivered when she felt his warm hand slowly slide down her arm and then grab her hand.

"Hey."

"What?" Leah asked softly, a melancholy look on her face. Leah knew she could never have Jacob Black, so why was he pretending that she could?

_I'm giving her the chance and she's not grabbing at it._

"Do you know what I want to do?" Jacob asked, his conversational, friendly tone replaced with a serious one.

When Leah tilted her head down, Jacob pressed his forehead against hers.

_Go for it. Take the chance. _Jacob thought.

"I want to help take your pain away," Jacob whispered, closing his eyes, "And maybe you can help me with mine."

"Jacob-" Leah let go of Jacob's warm hand and took a step back, vulnerability clear on her face.

"You're so tense. Your shoulders are stiff and your heart," The tall, handsome man took a step towards her and ended up backing Leah into a corner. She could feel the heat radiating from his body, or was that her own? "is beating so quickly."

"It's not-"

"Don't try to deny it. I can feel it," Jacob placed his hand on her neck and placed his thumb near her pulse, "and hear it." He took his free hand and brushed the wisps of hair out of her face, "Leah, tell me."

"Tell you what?" Leah asked breathlessly.

"What you feel when I do this," Jacob tenderly wiped the flour from her lips before placing his own softly onto hers. It was a simple kiss, a testing kiss. He wouldn't kiss her passionately or hungrily unless he knew she wanted it. This was Leah, after all. It always was one step at a time.

Although it was a soft, innocent kiss, Leah felt like she got the wind knocked out of her.

Jacob looked at her, awaiting the answer to his question.

"I- Jacob-" Leah tried to reason.

"You're afraid and still not over Sam. Got it," Jacob said, trying to act like the cool badass instead of showing his hurt. Leah felt her heart swell and her throat twist into a knot. Jacob took a few steps away and turned to look over his shoulder. Seth appeared moments later.

"Hey Seth," Jacob greeted, as if nothing happened.

"Hey Jacob. What's up man?" Seth asked, obviously not catching on. The tall brunette looked at his older sister, "Yikes. What happened to you?"

"Nothing. Shut up," Leah growled, giving Seth a quick glare before looking back at Jacob.

"I'll see you two later tonight," Jacob looked at Seth and then at Leah, as if the next thing out of his mouth was only for her, "Don't forget."

Leah closed her eyes as she heard the front door slam. She brushed her fingers through her hair, a look of frustration and confusion on her pretty face.

"Should I even ask?" Seth asked. Leah answered his question by booking it out the door, "Odd…hm! cookies!"

"Jacob! Wait!" Leah yelled, slamming the front door behind her and running towards Jacob, who was on his bike, ready to go. She paused in her lawn, a couple feet away from him. She couldn't read the expression he was giving her since his helmet was nearly covering his whole face.

Jacob didn't say anything. It was clear that it was her time to talk. Leah threw her arms up in the air in aggravation.

"How can you not expect that reaction, Jacob Black!? I am so freaking confused! One minute I'm here and the next I'm over there. You know, everything in my life was going fine- I was **finally** getting over my heartbreak with Sam and I built my walls up high around myself," Leah pointed a shaky finger towards the tan man on the bike, "then you come along and tear my defenses all down again. The feelings weren't immediate, but damnit, they developed into something special over time. These feelings are inevitable and so much stronger than what I ever felt for Sam Uley," Leah advanced towards Jacob, unfastening his helmet and throwing it behind her, "I am afraid Jacob. I'm afraid of losing you and experiencing that pain again, which would hurt ten times worse."

"Leah-"

"But I couldn't live with myself if I never took this chance. I rather have a part of you then none of you," Leah was so out of breath and her eyes were glossy with tears, "I have feelings for you, Jacob Black."

Leah placed her hands on Jacob's strong shoulders before pressing her mouth firmly against his. This kiss was much different than their first. This one was passionate, hot, and full of emotion. A small whine escaped Leah's mouth as the tears started to spill from her eyes uncontrollably. Jacob soothingly rubbed Leah's back before ending the kiss.

"How about a ride, just the two of us?" Jacob asked.

"Okay," Leah smirked, wiping the tears from her face. He had figured out both of her secrets in an hour's time and she didn't feel like she needed to die a thousands death. Leah grinned and took a step back, "since it's just the two of us."

Leah straddled the bike behind Jacob and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Let's ride."

Jacob chuckled and Leah rose an eyebrow, "As much as I would love to do that, I kind of need my helmet first."

Jacob nodded over to his helmet, which laid in Leah's front yard. Leah laughed, shaking her head.

"Oops."

"Go get it," Jacob smirked as he sing-songed, "Honey, honey."

"Let that go," Leah growled, coming back with the helmet in her hands. Jacob grabbed it and pulled her towards him before she could sit back behind him.

"Fine. Ill let that go," Jacob ran a hand through her hair and smiled, "but not you."

Leah smirked, taking her seat behind her new boyfriend.

"…At least for right now, that is," Jacob finished.

"Jerk," Leah taunted playfully before wrapping her arms around his torso again. The two rode out into the sunset, which held a ring to promise to it.

She was happy that she took the chance.

END

So everything happened kinda fast, but what do you expect? It's a one shot. Anyway, I hope you guys found this decent =/. Please leave me a review on what you thought about it! Did you like it? Did you hate it? The longer the review, the better!

Happy Holidays!

Q: So why happy music for Leah, Chibi Neko-Chan2?

A: I thought it would be so random and so unlike Leah. I think everyone has a really unexpected side to their selves and well… that was Leah's.

Q: What did you want to clear up Chibi?

A: When I say bike, I hope you guys understand I mean 'motorcycle.' Haha.

Q: It went from funny and cute to romance drama so quickly. Why?

A: Well I wanted to get to the point where they admitted they liked each other. I'm a sap and love dramatic love scenes, not just a "I like you. Teehee." I'm sorry if the readers didn't like the change!

Q: Is Leah over Sam or what? She was a little all over the place.

A: Leah likes Jacob but Sam is always going to have a piece of her heart, you know? Her feelings for Jacob are so strong and Sam kept popping up because it reminded her so much of the feeling she had when was with him, but only stronger.

Q: Well Thanks for the clear up.

A: No problem!

Oh by chance, does anyone know if Taylor Launter is getting replaced by Steven Strait or whoever, for New Moon because of how young Taylor is and how old Jacob is suppose to look? I love Taylor and I hope they don't switch (although I don't mind Steven too… they look a lot alike o.o) If you know the scoop, let me know!


End file.
